


Tousled Tresses

by Littlemistake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver is a god and that's canon, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben's chest as a vibrator, Ben's hair is in good hands (so nobody panic), Cannes 2019 Adam made me do it, F/M, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Hair Washing, Hand Kink, Oral Sex, Rey gives good hair, Rey gives good head... massages, She's breaking the hairdressers oath, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake
Summary: Rey has just started a new rewards program at the hair salon she and Rose run together. It’s called the “Special Customers Club.” Current Membership - 1.





	1. A man walks into a salon.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough homage paid to Adam Driver's hair. This is my attempt to restore the balance.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome as always beta, MyJediLife.
> 
> Another big thank you to the wonderful people at The Writing Den, writing with all of you makes it so much more fun!

 

 

His voice was the first thing that caught her attention, and it immediately stopped her dead in her tracks.

****

A deep bass, clear and crisp, like each word was carefully chosen. It reminded her of a decadent dark chocolate cake, thick, heavy, smooth and rich.

****

It was also quite a powerful voice, with the ability to rise above the white noise of the salon.

****

Rey was unable to view its owner, however; as he spoke to her partner in crime, Rose.

****

Wondering if the appearance of the man matched the rich timbre of his voice, Rey leaned around the tall mirror of the styling station to take a look, which resulted in a yelp from her customer - as in her haste she had forgotten to let go of the hair she was trimming first. She was oblivious to the glare she had earned from her sudden move, intent as she was to see who was speaking.

****

The utter masculinity of the voice was indeed matched by his physical form. All she could see was the back of a man built like he hauled rocks for a living. Extremely tall, shoulders that went for miles, a very fine backside and strong, muscular legs.

****

Her eyes narrowed, however, as she assessed his hair. She could tell it was in absolute top condition, glossy, dark and thick, and, well, probably heavenly to the touch. But it was clearly in need of a shape and trim to really bring out its true glory.

****

As she overheard Rose explain that they didn’t take walk-ins, the scissors and the comb she held in her hands clattered to the floor, lying forgotten as she rushed over to intervene.

****

“Ah Rose, it’s fine, I can take him now, I mean - I can fit him in, I mean, attend to him... I mean - _cut_ his hair.” Rey had been in the hairdressing game for 5 years, and had thought her days of being flustered with a client were long behind her.

****

Apparently not.

****

The tall stranger slowly turned around to follow the sound of her voice.

****

Rey was not usually disposed to intense emotional reactions, a childhood in the foster system saw to that, but she just was not prepared to lay eyes on the most delicious man she had ever seen in her life.

****

His dark hair, that was too long but just begging to be touched, framed a face with decidedly attractive features. Full, plush lips were positioned below an aquiline nose, and a strong brow that was slightly furrowed as he drank her in with his eyes.  It was his eyes that truly took her breath away. They were dark pools of molten chocolate that seemed to penetrate into her very soul.

****

“Are you… Rey?” he asked.

****

She took a sharp intake of breath at the uttering of her name by _that_ voice.

****

“Ah Rey…?” Rose prompted, seeing that her friend was quite lost for words.

****

Rey blinked slowly, then realised she was staring.

****

“Yes, I’m Rey, yes,” she stammered.

****

“My mother.. Senator Organa, suggested that I come here. I am.. er.. in between hairdressers at the present time. There is benefit this weekend and she insists that I tend to this,” He ran his ( _very large_ , Rey noted) hands through his hair, “in preparation. She told me to come here, and specifically to come see you, Rey.”

****

Her knees went a little weak at the idea that he had come to the salon seeking _her_.

****

“The Senator… yes, she has been getting her hair done here for a long time. But she never, um, mentioned you,” Rey blurted.

****

His face darkened at her words.

****

“I’m sure she didn’t,” he said curtly, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her.

****

Rey just did not know how to respond while he was looking at her like she was a bug he just found in his Coco Pops.

****

“Ahem, do you think maybe you could finish my hair first?” The silence was broken by her long forgotten current client, who had walked up behind them.

****

Rey quickly gathered her wits about her, and she plastered a bright smile across her face. “Jean, of course, my apologies. I’ll be right with you.”

****

Turning to her newest (and by a long shot - her most attractive) client, she gestured to the salon waiting area with a sweep of her hand.

****

“If you could, please take a seat. I won’t be long,” she said as smoothly as she could muster.

****

He did as he was asked. As he sat, his lumbering frame dwarfed the chair.

****

_He’s very… big,_ thought Rey.

****

Pushing her hair back up from her face, she returned to Jean to complete the cut and blow wave that had been entirely forgotten as soon as a tall, dark, handsome stranger had strolled into her salon.

****

Rey was unusually quiet as she went about her work. From the corner of her eye she kept watch over the hulk that was her next appointment, as he leaned forward in his chair, staring at the floor, arms resting on his knees with his ( _sinful,_ Rey determined) hands clasped.

****

As her attention fully latched onto his form, her mouth ran dry as she gazed at the hint of bicep that peeked out from his tight black T-shirt. A vision of her licking, tasting and caressing that beautiful muscle, running her finger under the edge of his T-shirt, flashed through her mind.

****

She shook her head to rid herself of the image.

****

_You can do this Rey, you’re a professional. You are a successful business owner, and you will not turn into a blithering wreck the moment that Adonis is seated in front of you, waiting for you to do his hair..._

****

She felt a delicious shiver course through her at the idea of stroking and touching his divine mane. A shiver which pooled within her core, as if igniting the long dormant Mines of Moria.

****

“Cold, Rey?” Jean asked drily.

****

Adonis looked up from the spot on the floor at the mention of her name to stare - again. Rey felt a flush of embarrassment flood her senses. It felt as if his eyes were able to see right through her salacious thoughts.

****

“What? No, no. I’m fine,” she spoke, in a far more flustered manner than she had intended. Rey decided the best approach was to start with the small talk that always helped appointments go quickly. So, their conversation moved to the weather, work, the new chocolatier that had opened up close by recently.

****

Rose overheard the conversation from her station across the salon,”Rey, you really have to try it, I know how much you love chocolate. I hear the dark chocolate chilli is better than sex.”

****

Rey laughed at her friend, Rose always knew how to make her feel better.

****

Finally, she was finished with Jean, and it was time for her next appointment to commence.

****

She was so nervous, she prayed that her hands wouldn’t shake and ruin her work. That would be unforgivable.

****

Rey took a deep breath and turned to him.

****

“Ok, I can do you now, I mean, I mean… please take a seat,” she groaned inwardly. Would she ever _not_ make an idiot out of herself?

****

Rey called upon every hair deity known to womankind to help her through the next fifty minutes.

****

As he sat in the salon chair, Rey had four _very_ powerful realisations.

****

  1. He smelt freaking fantastic.
  2. Up close, he had a smattering of grey at his temples, which was, quite frankly, smoking hot.
  3. His neck, like the rest of him, was big, so big that she didn’t think the cape would fit around it.
  4. Still on the subject of big, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to adjust the chair low enough for her to be able to do his cut, and she might need a stool or a boost on Rose’s shoulder.



****

Their eyes met in the mirror, hers wide with trepidation, his squinting as if trying to work her out.

****

“My mother speaks highly of your skills,” he said.

****

“Oh, well, she’s one of our best customers,” Rey replied.

****

“So, do you think those skills might perhaps be applied to _my_ hair?” There was that eyebrow being raised at her.

****

“Ok, sorry, ok, let me get you a cape first,” Rey said, dashing to the rear of the salon.

****

Returning, she placed the small towel at the back of his neck, which caused her to lightly brush his nape and the long curls at the base. Something she had done thousands of times to clients prior, but never had it before sent a jolt of electricity rocketing through her.

****

_Get a grip, Rey._

****

It took some adjusting, but she was able to secure the cape around his neck to protect his clothing from stray hairs during his trim.

****

It also helped somewhat to disguise his bulk, which she prayed would help her get through the appointment.

****

“I just, er, need to adjust the chair,” she said, bending down to pull the lever under the seat. But instead of cool, smooth metal, she felt something rock hard, yet slightly pliable under her touch…

****

He yelped at the exact same moment that she realised that she was groping his superbly muscled backside.

****

She sprang back as if branded by a hot poker, mortified, humiliated and very much as if the memory of what she had felt would be burned onto the tips of her digits like fingerprints.

****

Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her embarrassment.

****

As he recovered, he slowly turned in the chair to face her directly. His head tilted to the side as he considered her, his eyes squinting. It seemed like these were the only two expressions the man had - raised eyebrows or a brow furrowed in confusion.

****

“I see what my mother said about skilled hands,” he said drily.

****

His eyes narrowed a little more as he seemed to realise just how embarrassed Rey was. His approach softened, as his face suddenly broke out into a broad smile.

****

_Oh my, facial expression number three might just be my undoing,_ Rey thought.

****

“No really, it’s ok, it was an accident. Come back, I won’t bite,” he said with a low chuckle.

****

_Pity_ , thought Rey.

****

She stepped back to the chair as he spun back around to face the mirror.

****

“Shall I get this?” he asked.

****

“Please,” Rey nodded, relieved that she didn’t need to risk a repeat performance.

****

“All the way down?” he asked.

****

She giggled, but he didn’t seem to mind as his smile broadened a little more.

****

“Yes, please.”

****

He reached down under the cape to fiddle with the lever, pushing it so the chair was positioned as low it it could go.

****

Now that the tension had broken somewhat, Rey felt more confident in going about actually completing the task.

****

She placed her hands on either side of his shoulders.

****

“Yes, this will work. You are kinda tall,” she explained.

****

“So I’ve been told,” he replied with a grin.

****

Rey was finally able to muster her best hairdresser persona, eyeing his hair to determine the best approach.

****

“So, what do you want done here?” She started running her hands through his hair, which really was too long, to try and work out what do it with it.

****

Intent on her work, she began moving his hair around, playing with how it sat, and how it fell when she pushed it this way and that. The thing was, it looked amazing no matter _which_ way she styled it.

****

The texture of his hair felt amazing, silken curls that slipped through her fingers. She lost herself in the movement of it, as his raven locks gleamed under the natural light of the salon.

****

He grunted, his previous amicable mood seemingly dissipated, not that she understood why.

****

“Just make it tidy,” he mumbled.

****

“Can I just take a little more off the length? You have an awesome wave, and if it is a bit shorter it will really help accentuate it.”

****

She pulled a strand through her fingers, stopping an inch above the end to show him what she meant.

****

“Do whatever you feel best,” he said. She felt his eyes bore into her. His words claimed nonchalance, but his face was anything but.

****

“But just, my ears, ok?”

****

“Your ears?”

****

“Just make sure my hair covers my ears,” he shifted uncomfortably.

****

“Ok, sure? Well, come over to the basin and I will give you your wash..I mean wash your hair and give you your… head massage,” she faltered a little as she realised that she was about to spend the next 15 minutes stroking, caressing and rubbing his head.

****

The thought sent a warm flush throughout her body.

****

“Follow me to the basin,” she beckoned, figuring she should just barrel on and get it over with.

****

_Remain professional, just give him the head massage like he was any other customer_ , she warned herself.

****

Except it didn’t feel like he was just any other customer, not by a long shot.

****

The wash area was tucked away at the back of the salon, which afforded a level of privacy and also reduced the hustle and bustle to a background din.

****

When designing the salon, Rey and Rose had gone for simplicity, with earthy stone wall features and streamlined opalescent chairs. In the main floor of the salon, natural light had been used to ensure a clean, open feeling.

****

However, at the wash station, they had both decided they wanted to offer a more intimate experience for their clients, so instead they had opted for a softer, almost _romantic_ mood.

****

She cursed that seemingly innocent decision. Because now, in her current state, she was afraid it would only make matters worse.

****

Rey indicated that he should take the middle station of the three. As he sat back in the chair, he adjusted his head so his neck rested in the dip of the bowl.

****

“Comfortable?” She asked.

****

He grunted in return.

****

The sound of the faucet broke the silence as she tested the temperature on the back of her hand. Perfect.

****

As she began to run the warm water over his beautiful mane, she understood what he meant about his ears. They were rather prominent, and she found it utterly endearing that underneath such a hulk of a man, were the awkward ears of a goofy school boy.

****

With his hair entirely wet, she pumped the shampoo in her hand, rubbing her palms together before smoothing it evenly over his luscious waves. This one was her particular favourite, Bumble and Bumble. Using her fingertips, she began to work the shampoo thorough his hair, her fingers kneading and building up the lather.

****

Present day events aside, Rey, with her regular equalibrum intact, actually had a mischievous streak a mile wide.

****

For a moment she forgot herself, and with a grin she set about twisting his locks atop his head, the lather setting it as if it was a soft serve ice cream.

****

It was awfully cute just how the silliness of his hair was juxtaposed by his strong facial features. She very much had the urge to kiss the tip of his nose, pop him in his pajamas and tuck him into bed with a good night story.

****

Ultimately, it was the giggle that gave her away, causing him to open his eyes to determine what she was up to.

****

She quickly grabbed the rinsing hose, removing all traces of her handiwork. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she detected just a hint of a smile as he closed his eyes again. As she pushed the warm water back from the top of his forehead to remove the shampoo, she also thought perhaps she heard a soft groan.

****

Once confident that all traces of the shampoo had been rinsed away, she moved onto the conditioning and massage stage. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as she squeezed a generous amount of Bumble and Bumble conditioner into her hand.

****

After distributing the conditioner in both hands, she began to work the conditioner into his hair, starting from his crown and temples, working her way down to the tendrils that curled at the base of his neck.

****

His hair might be a little too long, she thought, but it was glorious. And for a man in desperate need of a trim, very little in the way of split ends to speak of.

****

Satisfied, she picked up a wide toothed comb, smoothly gliding it through to his hair to remove any tangles. It was almost meditative as she watched the tracks left behind in the wake from the strokes of the comb. She was entirely mesmerised.

****

Putting down the comb, she ran her fingers along the curve of his head, using the tips to apply a firm pressure. The combination of her fingers on his scalp and the slippery silkiness of his ebony hair left her dizzy. She desperately tried to keep her breathing under control, but the pool of desire welling up from her stomach, and the tension building in her core was making it impossible to control anything.

****

The sound of a moan escaping his plush lips broke her from her reverie.

****

“Did I hurt you?” She said in concern.

****

“No,” he grunted. “You can go a bit harder.”

****

She did as he requested.

****

Her stomach was pressed up against the porcelain sink, and she felt the cool curve of the basin. His eyes were closed, so Rey could gaze at his beautiful face without fear of embarrassment. There was something very intimate about the moment, despite the background noise of the salon.

****

He really did have resting intense face, she thought as she continued to run her fingers across his head, moving to the base of his skull and then returning to repeat the process again. Heat flared within her stomach as she remembered that face breaking into an enormous grin. An enormous grin directed at _her_.

****

She trailed her eyes over the smattering of moles across his cheek, ones that she wanted to follow with her fingertips.

****

And her mouth.

****

She shook her head to break the picture out of her mind. But shifting her gaze down the length of his body just didn't help. He went on forever, and the cape didn’t _really_ mask his bulk.

****

She had a flash in her mind of crawling up from the floor, sliding up the length of his legs, scraping his muscular thighs with her fingers, pressing her body to his. And then as she reached the bottom of the cape, she imagined dipping her head underneath, pressing her mouth to his crotch as he would already be hard and waiting for her. She would release his cock from his pants, taste the precum dripping from the slit of his erection as he begged her to take him in her mouth.

****

Then, once his cum was trickling down the back of her throat, she would continue her ascent up the length of his body. She imagined sitting astride his shoulders as she gripped the basin with her hands for leverage. His enormous hands holding her above him as he took her clit into his mouth, sucking and licking until she came, grinding onto his face….

****

_This is not professional,_ she scolded herself.

****

As she came back to reality, she was shocked to find exactly how far she had lost herself in her fantasy. Her breathing was ragged and her chest heaved, and she felt a desperate need to move around, to straddle him and buck and rub against him until her aching need was satisfied.

****

With horror, she also realised that whatever she had been thinking in her mind had been transferred through the strokes of her fingers. The pressure she was applying to his head was decidedly more in the realm of a strong grip than a gentle rub, as if she was holding his head firmly in place rather than a relaxing cradle. As if he wasn’t splayed out before her getting his hair washed, but rather with his face buried deep between her thighs.

****

Rey froze, looking down at him to check what his reaction was. But whatever had passed through her did not seem to have affected him, she thought. He was lying as still as stone, no movement or indication that anything other than a standard run of the mill hair wash had just taken place.

****

She quickly removed her hands, and he shifted in the chair, opening his eyes at the sudden break in contact.

****

Embarrassment flooded her entire body. All she could think to do was to quickly rinse the conditioner from his hair, and then carefully blot it dry with a towel. She was careful not to touch him with her bare hands, lest she fall under his… his… _spell_ again.

****

“Ok, all done!” She trilled. “Time to go back to the chair,” she said with all the cheerfulness she could muster.

****

He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

****

“I… need to check my phone. Just give me a moment and I’ll be right with you,” he responded, pulling his phone from his pocket and scrolling through it, as if it contained the secrets of the universe.

****

Rey snorted, turned and walked to the front of the salon, where Rose was saying goodbye to another customer.

****

“Where is he?” Rose asked quizzically.

****

“ _He_ is still at the wash basin, playing with his phone,” she said. “You know, I have a feeling the guy doesn’t have a lot of respect for other people’s time. First, he just saunters in off the street without an appointment, and now he’s just taking his time stuffing about with his tech.”

****

“Rey, you two did spend an awfully long time back there already…” Rose trailed off, Rey couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in her friend’s eyes.

****

“I don’t know what you mean,” Rey sniffed. “But do me a favour… when he’s paying for his appointment, please find out his name!” She grabbed onto Roses’ arm as she pleaded. “I didn’t catch it before, and now to ask, well it would be pretty awkward.”

****

Rose smiled. “I’m on it.”

****

Rose glanced over Rey’s  shoulder.

****

“Hey _Reyyyy_ ,” she said.

****

“Yes, Rose?”

****

“I think someone’s waiting for you.”

****

Rey spun around, and realised Rose was right. Adonis (she just didn’t know what else to call him) had brought himself back to the chair, and was seated facing the mirror.

****

As Rey walked back over, she recognised several things tumbling through her at once:

****

  1. She was still horribly embarrassed over the head massage incident.
  2. Despite her embarrassment she was still utterly overwhelmed with need as she stared at him.
  3. That even though 2 and 3 were in play, she was still very excited at the prospect of cutting and styling his hair. It was magnificent. And she _knew_ hair.



****

“Ok,” she said, checking in. “Still happy for me to do… whatever?“

****

“Sure,” he grunted.

****

As she worked the comb through his hair, she began to explain what she was doing.

****

“So, I’m going to add some light layering through, to reduce bulk, and point cut your layers to add texture. I’m planning on leaving it pretty long, to just at your neckline.” She used her fingers to demonstrate what she meant, which also meant she inadvertently brushed her fingers against the warm skin on his neck. The gesture sent fresh lightning bolts shooting up her arms.

****

She quickly let go and picked up her scissors and comb.

****

“So, we good?” She asked.

****

“Yes, we’re good,” as he spoke his eyes locked onto hers via his reflection in the mirror.

****

She offered a weak smile as her stomach did a slow flip flop, and then broke his gaze to start his trim.

****

As she worked, she managed to keep her mind on the task, save for the moments when she imagined his hand running up the inside of her thigh, under her skirt. Or what it would feel like if he suddenly pulled her into his lap and pressed his plush lips to hers, his tongue gently probing into her mouth as his hands roamed her body.

****

Yes, other than that - no troubles at all.

****

Once she had finished the trim, she rubbed some texturising cream into his hair, using her fingers to comb through his locks as she dried it to create textured waves.

****

She stood back to look at her work… no - to _admire_ her work… and to admire him.

****

Because what was an already devastatingly attractive man, after her attentions, had turned into a breathtaking hair god. An… Adonis.

****

But he wasn’t looking at his reflection, he was still looking at her.

****

“So… do you like it?”

****

“Yes,” he said, although from what she could tell, he had not actually looked at it.

****

She undid the clasp of the cape from around the back of his neck, careful to not actually touch him this time. Her body and mind just couldn’t take it.

****

“Well, you are all finished then!” She said brightly. Not that she felt bright. She was, all at once, relieved it was over but sad it had to end.

****

“If you’d like to go and see Rose at the front, she’ll let you know what the damage is.”

****

She stepped away so he could get up from the chair.

****

“Hope the benefit goes well. Tell your mom I said hi,” she cringed immediately after the words left her mouth.

****

He nodded farewell, but didn’t respond as he walked to the front counter.

****

——-

****

After quickly sweeping away the hair covering the floor around the train (and convincing herself that to keep it really was too weird to seriously contemplate), she returned to the front counter to speak to Rose.

****

However, Rey was confused when she noticed a shocked look on Rose’s face.

****

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked in concern.

****

“He left a $400 tip..” Rose said.

****

“A $400 tip… on a $60 haircut?” Rey said slowly.

****

“Yes,” Rose confirmed, staring blankly at the wad of bills she held in her hand.

****

“Did he give a reason why?”

****

“No, he didn’t say, and I was so shocked I couldn’t find the words. Rey, he must've _really_ liked what you did with his hair.” Rose said.

****

“Did he make another appointment?”

****

“No, he didn’t…”

****

With that, Rey bolted out the door of the salon, following in the direction she hoped he had headed.

****

Given that he was at least 10 foot tall, and his shoulders were at least 6 foot wide, Rey was able to spot him relatively easily.

****

“Hey!” she bellowed, not at all in a ladylike fashion - but she didn’t know how else to get his attention - and his lumbering strides covered a lot more distance than her regular-folk ones could.

****

He didn’t seem to hear her, so she broke into a sprint to catch up. Unfortunately, she had more momentum than she had realised, so rather than giving him a composed, gentle tap on his shoulder, instead she crashed into the back of his arm, mashing her face into his magnificent bicep as she did. She caught the unmistakable scent of citrus, wood, and leather, which was quickly forgotten as she ricocheted off him. The laws of physics and velocity demanded that when an unstoppable force (her) meets an immovable object (him) - that one of those must yield. As she stumbled, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around her, preventing her from falling flat on her face.

****

She looked up at his molten brown eyes, completely forgetting everything at that moment. She felt a heady wave of desire hit her, and all she could do was reach out and grab his biceps to try and steady herself, which only made things worse as she felt the powerful bulge of his muscle flex under her palms as he held her.

****

He chuckled. It was first time she realised she had heard it, and she didn’t think he was _trying_ to kill her - but the sound of his laughter danced through her veins like sunlight. Between that laugh, his arms around her, his face, and how delicious he smelled, it was all a bit too much.

****

“You were looking for me?” he asked quizzically, one devilishly sexy brow raised.

****

Rey broke from her lust filled stupor and regained her balance. He slowly (reluctantly? She wondered) broke his hold once he was sure she had regained her equilibrium.

****

“Yes! I mean the tip? $400? That’s a big… one. Why?” She could hear herself blathering, but she had been so consumed on just finding him that she didn’t have an actual plan for when she _caught_ him.

****

Although, she realised, it was _he_ who had caught _her_.

****

“I, ah, I was very… pleased with the job you did on my hair,” he replied.

****

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you didn’t _act_ like you liked it. You didn’t say anything at all!” She said, completely confused by his omission.

****

“Well, ah, sometimes it’s difficult to find the words. It was not what I am used to, at the First Order Salon - things were… different.

****

She imagined that things would be quite different at the First Order Salon. Whereas her salon was comfortable and welcoming, timber and earth tones, the First Order was cold and harsh, metal and obsidian.

****

“So, is there anything else you want to discuss?” that maddening eyebrow raised again.

****

Rey had plenty she wanted to discuss. But she also had a salon full of customers - appointment making customers - that needed her attention, so time was pressing down on her to return and run her business.

****

She knew she had to act quickly, before this Adonis disappeared from her life for God knows how long. So, she latched on to the first idea that came to her.

****

“Well, because of the… tip… that gains you entry into our… extra special customers club. And I can't let you, um, leave without letting you know,” she knew it sounded stupid, and it also meant she had started a new business initiative without consulting Rose, and they always made decisions together. But it was the best she could come up with in the moment.

****

“Special customers club?” The eyebrow shot up even further. “What, exactly, does that entail?”

****

“Um, well - we have exclusive after hours events at the salon. And it so happens that, um, tonight we are holding one. So, if you want, you could come back later… after we are closed…” she was surprised at how bold she was being, but she couldn’t let him just slip through her fingers.

****

He looked at her blankly, and inwardly she died a little as she cringed at how blatant she was behaving. She wondered if by failing to plan, she had perhaps planned to fail?

****

“Exclusive...after hours events…” he said slowly. “Sure, that sounds, um, exclusive. What time does this event commence?”

****

Rey felt a mixture of excitement, anticipation, elation, desire and something akin to cold hard terror rush through her. Her throat was suddenly constricted, making it difficult to swallow or speak.

****

But she had to say _something_. To finish what she started.

****

“So,” she croaked, “we close today at 7pm… so after that?”

****

“After 7…  at the salon,” he spoke deliberately, as if he wasn’t quite sure of the details.

****

“Yes, it’s a date! I mean a.. a...,“ she sighed at herself in exasperation. “I’ll see you then.”

****

“I look forward to it,” as he looked down at her, she was sure she caught a dangerous glitter in his eyes, which in turn sent a bolt of pleasure straight between her thighs.

****

“I better get back to my clients,” she said quickly, suddenly incredibly eager to just get the hell out of there. She had just made an after hours booking with a new client she had only clapped eyes on no more than sixty minutes ago. And she was reasonably confident that once he actually turned up to find the exclusive event was _entirely_ exclusive that things would get _very_ interesting. Fast.

****

“Yes, I’ll see you later Rey, after 7,” he gave her a gentle squeeze on her arm which sent goosebumps throughout her body, “I need to head to an important meeting now, but it’s been a pleasure. I’m glad you found me… to advise of my acceptance into the - what was it? Ah, yes, the Special Customers Club.”

****

“All part of the service! Bye,” She squeaked, immediately giving herself a mental forehead slap at the sound of her voice. With that, she turned around, and started booking it back to the salon.

****

——

****

Rose was entirely bemused as a very flustered and shaken Rey returned to the salon. She quickly forgot the disgruntled clients waiting for their appointments as she took in the high colour and ragged breath of her friend.

****

“Rey, are you alright?”

****

“Rose, uh, I just, uh, made another booking with that client. Uh, for after 7 tonight. After we are closed.”

****

“What! What kind of appointment, Rey?”

****

“One for our… Special Customers Club.”

****

“We have a Special Customers Club?”

****

“As of about 10 minutes ago… yes,” Rey hid her face in her hands.

****

“How many are in this Special Customers Club, Rey?” The corners of Rose’s mouth pulled up in amusement.

****

“Just one,” Rey’s face remained hidden, but she did splay her fingers so she could see how Rose was reacting.

****

“Well, looks like we have a deadline, and we are already very behind schedule. If we want you ready before midnight, we better get a wriggle on then!”


	2. Membership has its rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers that membership does have its rewards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So check out the chapter count, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Thank you the totally awesome awesome fellow writers at the Writing Den, and to all the thirsty readers out there who want to bang his hair as much as I do. Not that I have worked out how to do that yet. Suggestions welcome.
> 
> A big high five to my beta for this one MyJediLife, I'm so lucky to have you in my corner.

Rey was extremely grateful for her many years of hairdressing experience as she set to work to make up the time so she could close at 7pm as planned.

There was no time for small talk with her customers as she set to work colouring, shampooing, trimming and blow waving. She was also grateful that she had plenty to occupy her, because as the afternoon ticked on, 7pm loomed ever closer. 

She couldn’t put her finger on exactly how she was feeling, but it was something akin to excitement, mixed with a heavy dose of nausea. And horny, she admitted to herself, very, very, very horny.

And she didn’t even know his name. 

She had small pockets through the day, however, to perform google searches, praying that he would turn up. 

She found nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Not on Facebook, instagram, twitter, Snapchat...she even went to freaking MySpace, for the love of God. She trawled through his mother’s accounts, which contained nothing but health centre openings and promoting girls in STEM, which included information on the benefit Adonis had mentioned earlier, the one his mother had instructed him to get a haircut for.

Then she started with the google searches: 

-Senator Organa family  
-Senator Organa son  
-Senator Organa children  
-Senator Organa son hair  
-Senator Organa son job  
-Senator Organa son married (that one she was particularly nervous about)

Her most desperate attempt:  
-Senator Organa son naked

Nothing.

Rose was, as always, the absolute best friend and business partner Rey could ask for. Bustling everyone through, sweeping hair, jumping in to finish a blow out, making sure that 7pm would roll around with nary a client in sight.

Save for the Special Customers Club member.

If Rey could change anything, it would be the amount of times she caught Rose looking at her with a devilish grin, entirely amused by Rey’s antics from the day.

But other than that, Rose was always supporting the sisterhood.

After what seemed like an eternity, yet at the same time so quick, 7pm rolled around.

As the afternoon had progressed, the seeds of doubt had started to play in Rey’s mind. What if he changed his mind? What if he forgot? What if he was in a horrible accident and she just didn’t know?

But, sure enough, at 7pm he walked through the door, looking absolutely glorious in his dark jeans, gunmetal grey jacket and tight black t-shirt. He was even more attractive than she remembered, and she noted that he looked as if he had spruced himself up for their...whatever this was.

She, however, felt like the bottom of an old shoe after such a busy day. Rose (bless her heart) had given her 10 minutes to “freshen” up, brush her teeth, and fix her hair. But the impetus to finish on time had far outweighed the desire to do anything more.

She smoothed down her dark pencil skirt with her hands, and straightened her blouse. It was the best she could do under the circumstances.

“Your hair still looks good,” she said brightly, not quite sure how to break the tension. At least that statement was true.

Her “date”, or whatever you would call him, surveyed the empty salon with a quizzical expression of his face.

“So, Rey, where are the other Special Customers Club members?” 

“Ah, that’s the thing,” she replied. “It’s a new club, so membership so far is limited just to… you,” she felt her face flood with colour at her admission.

“Ok,” he said slowly. “Will there be other members admitted to the club? In due course?”

“Ah, well, we are fully subscribed - so no more new openings for membership,” she admitted.

He took a step towards her, and she took in a big gulp of air.

“So, it really is very exclusive then, isn’t it?” He shortened the distance between them again.

“Yes, it is,” she said, her heart pounding in her throat. She had no idea how to get things started between them, but now that it seemed he was getting the ball rolling, she was frozen dead in her tracks.

“Good. I like… exclusivity.” With his final step he completely closed the gap between them. He was so tall she had to crane her neck to meet his beautiful eyes.

“So, Rey, can you inform me as to the rewards of this membership?”

“Ah, yes, ah, there’s, um, new season previews for the latest hair trends, um, a bonus blow wave after 6 visits, and um, a bonus… head massage,” between her heart pounding in her chest, her dry throat and her flushed cheeks, she thought she might actually die.

“I can take or leave the rest, but the… head massage sounds like something I would be interested in. Do you think I could have one of those, please?” 

She nodded, quite lost of words as she remembered the energy between them when she had given him the head massage earlier that day. This time, there wasn’t a salon full of customers to stop them from taking it wherever they wanted it to go.

The tension between them was suddenly broken by a loud rap at the front of the salon. Rey broke her gaze from… dear God she still didn’t even know his name… to see a delivery man laden with what looked like enough food to feed an army.

She turned back to… Adonis… it was just too awkward to ask him at this stage, she would have to find some other way of finding out his actual name, with a questioning look on her face.

“I look the liberty of ordering some dinner for us both, you’ve had a long day, so I thought you might be hungry,” Adonis explained.

Rey was touched by his thoughtfulness, and truth be told she was starving. “Uh, that looks like a lot of food, enough to feed an army of… Special Customers.”

He laughed, and the way his eyes lit up as he did, plus the sound of it, had her swooning all over again. “Well, I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I got a selection.”

The delivery man clearly had other places to be, as he once again banged on the salon door, and while she couldn’t hear him, she was pretty sure he was cursing the both of them.

“Let me take care of that,” and with that he turned and strode to the front of the salon, and unlocked the door. The delivery man’s demeanour changed immediately once he clapped eyes on the substantial tip he was given, his sour look replaced with an extremely grateful one.

Adonis was in the habit of being a big tipper, it seemed.

He returned with the packages, placing them on the nearest counter.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m famished. Shall we?”

She was never one to turn down the offer of food. 

“What did you get?” she asked, peering into the packages.

“Well, I didn’t know what you liked, so I chose Mexican, Chinese and Italian - so you could have a choice. And something for dessert.”

“I’ll go and get us plates,” she said, heading to the kitchen.

When she returned she saw he had set up two chairs around one of the styling stations like a makeshift dining table. She giggled, because it was pretty sweet, but also because it brought them in close proximity to each other.

She peered into the open boxes, the delicious smell of the contents making her stomach growl. She blushed, but immediately felt at ease when he smiled and pushed the boxes at her.

“Sounds like you need it,” he said with a smile.

As she served herself a healthy helping from the selection, she was awfully pleased. Being on her feet all day always made her hungry.

They ate in silence, neither one of them seemed to know how to break the ice.

“So...how long have you owned the salon?” he said finally.

She was relieved, but also a little annoyed with herself. After all she was a flipping hairdresser and small talk was her stock in trade.

“Around three years, I think? Rose and I met after we completed our training, and things just flowed on from there,” she responded.

“So, things moved pretty fast then?”

“You could say that. Rose and I had a really strong idea of what we wanted to do, and how we wanted to run things, but we’ve been really surprised at how well business has gone.”

“Rey, I’m not surprised at all, you run an excellent establishment here, and you are very talented.”

She felt warm and kind of aglow at his words. She and Rose had really worked hard and made many sacrifices. Sacrifices that had led to a pretty empty dance card, and not a lot of time for outside pursuits - including those of the romantic persuasion.

She realised his questions about her career had also opened the door for her to find out more about him.

“How about you? What do you do outside of unannounced hair appointments?” she was feeling more confident as time went on - meaning that awkward Rey could be replaced with the real deal.

“Well, I run my own consulting business. I test company security systems for breach points.” he said.

“Oh? Would I have heard of your company?”

Please have your full name in the title of your business, please have your full name in the title of your business, she begged silently to herself.

“No, I tend to keep a really low profile. It’s better for business,” he said.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh,” she responded. So that’s why she couldn’t find anything in her internet searches.

“Oh?” he said, his brow furrowed.

“No reason,” she said quickly. She didn’t want to have to explain that.

She decided that it was time to change to subject, but also time to come clean about the false pretences she had lured him back to the salon under.

“I have a confession to make,” Rey said shyly. “There really isn’t any such thing as the Special Customers Club. I made it up.”

He replied, very deliberately - as if not entirely sure of how what he was about to say would be received. “I figured… Rey, I also have a confession to make. Earlier today, when you were giving me the head massage, I seemed a little strange because I,” he cleared his throat, “became… hard. You have a very good… technique.”

“Oh,” she said quietly. That explained a lot. She felt a knot of desire twist in her stomach at the idea of it. “I see.”

“Yes, it was awkward to say the least. I’m not in the habit of such things. I’m surprised you didn't notice how often I had to adjust my seating position in the chair.”

She blushed, “I was, um… distracted at that point.” She paused as she considered what she was about to say. “Would you like a head massage now?” she asked.

“I would very much like a head massage now, but first, I would really like to kiss you. Do you think we could do that first?”

“That would be best,” she nodded in agreement.

He took the plate from her hand, placing it beside her. He then reached out, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of her head, bringing their faces closer together. He smiled at her before leaning in to softly capture her lips with his. 

She felt dizzy with desire as his lips nipped, sucked and probed hers. He was, without a doubt. an absolute, consummate professional when it came to kissing, and she felt the warm pool of desire in her core swell as she imagined what else he would be so talented at.

He suddenly broke the kiss, and twisted behind him.

“Dessert! I bought these. I thought you might enjoy them.”

She looked at the small box in his hand.

“Is that…?”

“Yes, the finest artisan dark chocolate chilli from the new chocolatier around the corner,” he paused for effect and then continued. “I hear it’s better than sex. Should we find out?” he asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

She took the box from his hands, placing it on the table. From there she slid onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Later,” she murmured into his ear as she nuzzled it gently. “Let’s do this first.”

With a low growl, he turned her face to his as he rained soft kisses across her cheek to her mouth.

“Head massage?” she asked. Now that she understood the power of her touch, she was keen to explore it further. Much further.

“Head massage,” he confirmed, as his lips nibbled on her ear lobe.

“Ok, for this one, I think I’d like to try an Indian Head massage. Have you had one of those before?” The power of speech was beginning to leave her as he left trails of kisses along her breast bone, his hands stroking her waist, down to her hips. She ran her hands through his hair, so drunk was she with desire. She just did not care what it would do to his perfect locks. 

She would fix it later - she had the skills, as long as he had the time. 

“No,” he said as he began to pull her shirt from the waistband of her skirt. “I can’t say that I have.”

“Well, it's very… um… good… ah… for physical harmony, healing and vitality. Not,” she moaned, “That you seem to have a problem with those things.”

He chuckled. “Rey, from what you did to me this morning, I’m confident that you will be able to draw out every last drop of physical harmony and vitality that I possess.”

Rey smiled. “Let’s see, shall we? First, I need you sitting in front of me. So get on the floor, stat.”

He slid down from the chair, pushing it away to give them more room. With a wolfish grin, he stretched out her leg, and started a trail of kisses that travelled up her calves, to her knees, and then started up the inside of her thigh.

Her breath hitched, as her core began to burn with the idea of where the kisses might rest should he continue his journey. But she wasn’t ready for that yet… although she was sure it wasn’t far away.

She used her hand to stop his ascension.

“I insist on redeeming your member privileges,” she said.

“Worth a shot,” he replied casually. He spun around as instructed. 

Hmm, he is… wide, she thought. She was trying to work out how she was going to navigate his bulk. Her pencil skirt didn’t really allow for her legs to stretch wide, so she shifted in her chair so she could hitch it up her thighs a little higher. 

She was pleased to see him stiffen in response as he sensed her bare thighs sliding around his upper back. He attempted to twist around to face her, but she held his head in place to stop him.

“Soon, I promise. Right now, this,” she said.

He relaxed back into her, his hands reaching under to stroke her ankles softly. His touch sent a thrill shooting up her legs, only ending when reaching the apex of her thighs.

He’s playing dirty, she realised. Two can play at that game.

She placed her hands on either side of his shoulders, and started to move them in soft, circular motions. 

Far out, she thought, he’s made of granite.

Her hands started to travel across his upper back, following up either side of his spine to the base of his skull. This time when she felt her body tingle as she caressed his bare skin, she didn’t have to feel ashamed or embarrassed. She could just enjoy it, and bask in the anticipation building within her to where it was leading.

She continued to pass her hands across his shoulders and back again, each time increasing the pressure as she felt him relax under her touch. While his body was relaxing, however, his breathing had intensified. The rapid rise and fall of his chest sent vibrations to her thighs and pelvis. Which, in turn, sent sparks flying through her. She could feel the dampness pooling between her legs, the delicious tension building within her.

Fuck, she thought, realising her ability to continue her ministrations was fast leaving her. She needed release, and it was getting increasingly more urgent with each passing moment.

As she moved her concentration to his neck, he shifted his attentions to her calves. His fingers continued their gentle caress, which in turn sent her senses into overload - as it was intimate, lovely, and absolutely, mind bogglingly frustrating.

Before the massage went completely out the door, there was one thing she wanted to do first. Tucking his hair behind his ears, she commenced stroking the outside shell, tracing its shape with her fingers.

She felt him tense, and then relax into it as she continued to build pressure she was applying from her fingertips. 

It was the moment she replaced her fingers with her mouth that it seemed his patience had finally run out. As he turned to face her, his hands slid up under her skirt, searching for her panties. Once found, he used one hand to slide under her to lift her up, while the other hooked into the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down her legs and feet till they were puddled on the floor.

“Rey,” he looked at her in desperation, “I really want to taste you.”

“Ok, but not here. Too many windows. The wash station.”

“Excellent,” he growled, helping her to her feet. “A trip down memory lane, except this time I get to do what I really want to do to you.”

She nodded, her mouth dry, leaving her unable to speak.

He grabbed her hand, leading her to the rear of the salon. As they rounded the wall that separated the wash area with the main floor of the salon, he scooped her up into his arms, lifting her to gently place her onto the wash station chair. She quickly flipped up the basin behind her, lest she give herself a concussion at a crucial moment. 

“You still want that head massage?” She asked.

“Well, I’m not here for the new seasons hair fashion,” he chuckled.

“Ok, well, I haven’t tried it from this angle before. But I’m willing to give it a go.” 

He knelt down in front of her, smiling as he stroked the backs of her calves. She felt the urge to fix his hair, which seemed to be getting progressively more disheveled as the evening wore on, but then, she had the feeling it would probably get worse before it got better.

She started with soft strokes - using only her finger tips, allowing her hands to sweep across his scalp. She made small circles over his temples, moving her fingers to trail down across his brow to the tip of his nose. As her hand traced his plush lips, he gave her fingers feather light kisses.

As she moved her hands back to the top of his head, he began kissing a path up past her knees, to the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

This time there was no way she was going to stop him.

He nuzzled at her skirt with his nose, moving it upwards to gain better access to her pussy.

As she circled back to run her fingers through his hair, this time she increased the pressure by using the heel of her hand, eliciting a groan from him that travelled right into her core. 

“Harder,” he growled.

As she increased the pressure from her hands, he, by contrast was far more gentle. Slowly parting her thighs so he could gaze at her, he let a long breath part from his lips.

“This is not how I saw this day panning out,” he murmured.

“Me either,” she agreed breathlessly. She longed for him to put his mouth to her.

Their eyes met for a brief moment.

“So you don’t just ever...?” She asked.

“No, never,” he replied. “And you?”

She laughed, “Good lord no.”

“Well, I guess the speed in which we are getting to, er, know each other, it’s a little outside the norm for both of us.”

“Yes…” she paused, considering her next words. “But I’m good with it. Are you?”

It was his turn to laugh. “Yes, very much so. Speaking of speeding things up, shall we?”

The desire that had been suspended during their exchange came back with full force at his suggestion.

She nodded, and returned to the firm strokes at his temples.

He, in turn, began to caress her inner thighs, dipping his head down to inhale her scent. He softly nuzzled around her clit, leaving her all at once desperate for his mouth to claim her - and nervous that the sensation would be too much to bear.

But he was careful in his approach, testing and delicately probing with his tongue to determine what she wanted. Soon all her nerves dissipated as the tension around her clit built to such a peak that she was ready to beg for him to take her clit into his mouth.

Seeing she was ready, he focused on her most sensitive area, sucking, licking and laving, testing her reactions to see what produced the desired result.

Settling on sucking her clit into his mouth, as his lips massaged the area around it, she keened when he gently pressed a finger to her entrance. Finding it wet, swollen, and hot with need, he pressed his finger into her. The stretch released some of the tension that was wound within her so tight, and she thought she might explode from the pressure.

She clenched around him as he began moving his fingers back and forth. It was like nothing she had felt before in her entire life.

“Fuck, that feels good. Jesus,” she moaned.

While the hairdresser within her was screaming at the idea of mussing up his beautiful do, and she was sincerely relieved that it could take a bit of punishment - because his hair was in such good condition, the woman in her just did not care. 

She hissed as he added another finger to the one already inside her, increasing the pressure on the delicious tension he found there. Desperate to hang on to something to ground her, because it felt as if the intensity of her desire would rocket her into the stratosphere, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair in her hands as he continued to draw her clit into his mouth, The pressure from his lips building while his tongue danced over her.

One complication she hadn’t considered was that as her release rapidly approached, she had an overwhelming urge to call out his name. To scream it from the rooftops. To acknowledge that it was he that was just about to give her the most mind blowing orgasm of her life.

“Holy shit, holy shit. Fuck, fuck, shit, shit.” Rey was also surprised at the stream of profanities that erupted from her mouth. Past experience had indicated she was an enthusiastic, but subdued, participant in activities of the flesh. But it seemed as if all her preconceived notions about who she was, and how she behaved, were flying out the window as Adonis continued to suck, swirl and massage, his fingers beginning to curve within her. 

This elicited an entirely new sensation within her, as parts of her she didn’t even know existed erupted into life.

Rey felt a ribbon slowly unfurling at the base of her stomach. As it unravelled, the pressure from it started to build higher and higher. The thrusting of his fingers and the attention from his mouth increased in intensity as he seemed to sense she needed more in order to chase the sensation. 

As part of the salon fit out, Rose and Rey had chosen sound absorbing flooring, a decision she was supremely grateful for - because while the majority of the shopping strip was closed in the evening, there was still the odd pedestrian walking past. It didn’t seem as if things were going to get quieter any time soon.

All pretense of the head massage had long left the building as Rey pressed his face down between her legs harder. She needed more. Her hands were clutching his hair on either side as she wrapped her legs around his head. 

The thing that finally led to her undoing was gazing down at him, and realising that he was drinking in her every reaction as their eyes met. As he looked up at her over the mound of her pussy, his pupils were blown wide, and his hair was completely disheveled - the absolute evidence of the passion he was able to evoke in her.

With that realization she tipped over the edge, her pussy clenching around his fingers, his mouth delivering sensations that tore through her like lightning. 

Unable to control her actions, she arched her back, flinging her head back in ecstasy. Her thighs gripped his head tighter, and as she thrust back, the fists of hair moved from a grab to a determined pull. The loudest, most guttural, filthiest moan bellowed from her mouth, gradually trailing off until all that could be heard was the ragged sound of her breathing and the soft kisses he had started to lay on her inner thighs.

As she came to, she realised she still had a rather firm grip on his hair. She quickly released her hands, smoothing down the ruffled clumps, gently rubbing the sides of his head to relieve any pain.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” she said with concern.

“Rey,” he chuckled, “you don’t need to worry. I can take it. In fact, I like it. A lot. So don’t hold back, ever.”

She remembered from earlier that day when he had requested that she go harder as she washed his hair.

She grinned down at him. “Lucky, because, um, that was unlike anything I’ve experienced in my life. And what you do to me means I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

“Rey…”

“Yes?”

“Remember my earlier confession, about what your hands do to me?”

“I’m unlikely to forget any time soon,” she replied.

“So..”

The penny dropped. He was hard, and he wanted to fuck her.

“Come here,” she growled, as she pulled him toward her by two fists of hair on either side of his head. He slid up the length of her body, coming up to capture her lips with his.

She could taste herself, and whereas in the past she would have shied away, right now there was nothing else she would rather do than lick her juices clean from his face.

His hands roamed all over her body, as if he couldn’t decide which part of her he wanted touch, and so he decided he wanted to touch all of it, all at once.

He was also desperately trying to grind his pelvis to hers, which was proving very difficult given the angle of the chair Rey was seated on.

So, to Rey it seemed that as uncomfortable as wash station chairs were to sit in, they were also just as uncomfortable to fuck on, too. But given the open floor plan, fully glass fronted salon layout, there were not that many other options - But another option had to be found, and fast.

“The supply room,” she said in between kisses. “We can go in there.”

“Please,” he pleaded.

She stood, smoothing her skirt down over her hips in order to make the journey across the salon floor to the supply room. She grabbed his hand, helping him to his feet. She didn’t let him go for one moment as she pulled him with her, so intent was she on what they were about to do.

She fumbled with the supply room door, as he pressed in behind her. She could feel his erection pressing into her back. Dear God, she wanted him inside her.

As she opened the door, he quickly pushed her inside, spinning her around so he could kiss her fully. His hands were at his belt, urgently releasing his hard cock from his pants so he could fuck her up against the shelves.

She, in the meantime, had hitched her skirt up over her hips again. He lifted her up, and in response she wound her legs around his waist. One hand was braced up against the shelves, the other around his neck. 

In their passion, the supply room was quickly turning into a chaos zone - with tubes, beakers, brushes and boxes tumbling to the floor as he fervently kissed her, pressing her back against the shelves.

Later, she thought.

As he pressed his cock up against her entrance, there was just one thing she needed to ask first. It could not wait until later.

“Before we do this, there’s something I really, really need to know,” she said.

He broke from kissing her neck to look at her.

“What?” he looked quizzically at her, as if he was wondering what on earth could be so important as to stop them from devouring each other.

“I need to know… your name,” she said, burying her head into his neck with shame.

The uproarious laugh that erupted from him was enough to get her to be able to look him in the eye again.

“Ben,” he said after catching his breath. “Ben Solo.”

“I’m pleased to meet you Ben S…”

The words were taken from her as he positioned himself against her entrance once more, sliding into her with one firm thrust.

“Rey,” he moaned into her neck, as he gave her time to adjust to him. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Ben...,” she moaned. It seemed fitting that the first time she spoke his name, it was uttered in ecstasy.

“You good?” he asked.

“So good, Ben,” she replied.

His hands firmly gripped her ass as he slowly began to thrust into her. In their haste to get down to business in the supply closet, she hadn’t gotten a look at his package - but Jesus Fuck Christ, he was packing. 

She moved the hand resting on the shelf to lock around his neck, to feel her full weight bearing down on his cock. The pressure was exquisite, the adjustment pushing him even deeper inside her. He was hitting the place he had discovered with his fingers only a short time ago, but this was just… more.

Rey felt a fire burning deep inside her, snaking out throughout her entire body as Ben increased his thrusts. His movements sent more supplies crashing to the floor, but neither of them noticed.

“Oh fuck, Ben, Ben,” Rey groaned his name in time with each thrust, while his face was buried in the crook of her neck.

“Jesus, Rey, I love hearing you moan my name as I fuck you,” he growled into her throat.

“Good,” she panted. “Because I’m pretty sure in a few minutes, I’m going to be screaming it.” She wrapped her legs around him tighter, clamping down on him to increase the friction and pressure inside her.

“Do it,” he growled.

Rey had no idea where this new, wanton sex goddess persona of hers had come from, but she loved it.

Rey was taken completely by surprise when her climax hit her, and, as predicted, it was punctuated by her screaming out his name as the whirlwind of delicious tension broke inside her. She chased it more as she ground down on his cock to keep the pressure constant, triggering a long list of profanities from Ben as the switch then sent him over the edge.

The energy he was pumping into her, and her to him, was the most wonderful feedback loop as they crashed into each other over and over. As he pulsed and she clenched, both felt the hot flood of the other’s desire.

As they came back to reality, they both laughed as they surveyed the chaos around them.

“Let me help you tidy up,” Ben chuckled, helping her regain her balance and placing her feet on the floor.

She was still giddy from their session, but was composed enough to pick up the fallen bottles, tubes, and brushes that represented just how earth shattering their time together had been.

As they completed the task, she remembered another item on their to do list.

“Ben, I think it’s later now. I’m hungry for something sweet.” Now that the main event was over, she wanted to sample everything he had to offer, and she really was a sucker for chocolates hand delivered by delicious men with beautiful hair and sinful mouths. Not that she knew many -in fact, she knew just one.

“Wait here,” he said suddenly, as he quickly ducked back onto the salon floor.

He returned to the supply room, producing the open chocolate box with a flourish. 

She giggled, popping one in her mouth. It was slightly bitter, slightly sweet, and the chilli added an excellent kick. She closed her eyes, savouring the taste.

“So, what’s the verdict?” he asked.

“The verdict?” she replied, pretending she didn’t know what he was referring to.

“Was Rose right? Is this chocolate better than sex?”

“Hmmm,” she pondered mischievously. “I mean, it’s good, and it’s certainly better than some of the sex I’ve had in the past, no doubt about that.”

His eyebrows were raised in anticipation, egging her on for her answer.

“But regretfully, I will need to inform Rose that it was not a patch on the sex I just had.” She pushed the box back to him. “You try.”

“Rey, I don’t need to try. It’s just not possible that anything could be better than having you come on my cock. Besides, I prefer to keep the taste of you on my lips.”

“A man of refined tastes,” she giggled as they smiled at each other.

There was just one thing left to rectify. Something she was simply desperate to do.

“Um...Ben?”

“Yes... Rey?”

“I really need to…”

“You really need to what?”

“I really need to fix your hair!” she blurted. She quickly grabbed a comb, and he bent down so she could reach. She finished her work with a final sweep of her hands through his mane (it had to be a just the right amount of dishevelled - and she just couldn’t stop herself besides), and a kiss on the tip of his nose, which he responded to with an enormous grin that lit up his face, his eyes sparkling in delight.

“Rey, speaking of hair... I have this benefit thing to attend for my mother this weekend. It’s important that I look my best for these occasions. So, I was hoping you would be available to style my hair before the big event…” 

“Uh, sure, Ben. I can do that,” Rey was a little disappointed that their next interaction would be a professional one. But at least he wanted to see her again… she guessed.

“So, as I said I would like it if you could attend to my hair for the benefit… and then attend the benefit… as my date.”

Now, that was music to her ears. But she couldn’t resist the urge for one last tease.

“Oh no, it’s in the Hairdresser’s Oath, once we nail a client, we can no longer provide hair stylist services. You know, like if a psychologist bangs a patient?”

The way his face fell in response was so cute, she just had to put him out of his misery.

”Ben, no really, I’m just kidding! I do believe the Special Customers Club Membership also provides for such things in addition to other such perks,” she smiled. 

“Will there be any future membership drives that I should be aware of?” he asked.

“Oh no,” she said, a twinkle in her eyes. “New membership is closed, permanently. It’s a very exclusive club.”

She squealed as he scooped her up in his arms to plant a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments (especially) make my day! So please consider leaving one if you enjoyed my fic and I will always reply back.


	3. Turns out the Benefit has its BENefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face remained a beautiful expression of predator and prey, knowing he was going to have her, but only as decreed by her instructions. She had a feeling he liked to play it both ways, sometimes dominant, in charge, plundering her, and other times yielding to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always to my most wonderful beta [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife). I hope you know what your support means to me and all the others on the Den. You are a queen.
> 
> So I had always planned to write the benefit chapter as the last one. Then Cannes 2019 Adam got all of us hot under the collar, so here is my homage to that.

 

 

 

Rey finished applying her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. She stood back to appraise her appearance, checking herself for one final look before heading out the door, to attend to the hair of the Number 1 ticket holder of the Special Customers Club.

****

Rose had insisted on selecting Rey’s dress for the benefit she was attending with Ben that night - _insisted_ being an _understatement_. Given that a childhood in the foster system did not provide many opportunities to attend glittering parties while being escorted by devilish handsome mean with hair kissed by angels, she had allowed Rose to take the lead.

****

“Rey, you gotta bring it on Saturday. You know who he is - right? You know who his mother is - right? No more ‘a bit scruffy at the end of a long day hairdresser’, tonight is ‘gorgeous self - made business woman draped over the arm of one of this city’s most delectable bachelors’.”

****

Rey smiled to herself, as she recalled that Ben found ‘a bit scruffy at the end of a long day hairdresser’ quite a becoming look for her.

She wasn’t sure if she regretted putting Rose in charge or not. While she had every intention of being entirely naked while being pinned under the colossus that was Ben Solo at the end of the evening, feeling naked at the beginning was an entirely different matter.

****

Rose had been firm on the dress.

****

“But isn’t it kinda of…. revealing?” Rey had asked.

****

“Well, your boobs, butt and most of your legs are covered,” Rose had replied.

****

The dress was unlike anything Rey had owned before, in a metallic animal print that draped across her chest, shimmering down her hips following the curve of her thighs until it cascaded to the floor. Rose was correct, it did cover her boobs, butt and most of her thighs. She also didn’t have a problem with her exposed arms, Rose having convinced her to head to a tanning salon a couple of days ago, which worked very nicely at enhancing her lean, muscular arms. Furthermore, she supposed the thigh high split was tasteful enough, if she was careful about how she sat and walked, and she did have great legs too.

****

It was the cut away at her hip that had her most doubtful, exposing her toned waist and hip. It was about a (large, sexy) hand width across, and it left her feeling extremely sexy, and yet very vulnerable at the same time.

****

“I’m meeting his _mother_ ,” Rey said pointedly.

****

“Rey, you’ve _met_ his mother. You have been doing her hair for the past 18 months,” Rose replied. “Does she seem uptight to you?”

****

Rey pondered for a moment, and she was pretty sure she recognised the same glint in Senator Organa’s eyes that Rey had seen in the Senator’s son.

****

But under very different circumstances, and not while bringing her undone at the shampoo station at her salon, either.

****

A text came through to her phone.

****

_Good evening miss, your driver service is downstairs and waiting to escort you to your destination._

****

She took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She did look good, and Rose had done a spectacular job of her hair and makeup.

****

“Rey, get your butt out of here!” Rose called out from the kitchen.

****

_What’s done is done, and just own it, Rey_ , she told herself.

****

“Fine, I'm _going_ ,” Rey called back as she headed out the door, wheeling her professional travel kit behind her.

****

Settled into the back seat of the luxurious town car, Rey wanted to pinch herself to make sure it all wasn’t a dream. Her reverie was broken by the sound of another message coming through on her phone.

****

_My service just advised me you are on your way. I’m ready and waiting for your attention._

****

Rey felt the tell tale coil of desire twist low in her stomach.

****

_Ben, I take my work very seriously. So no funny business while I am fixing your hair._

****

_Whatever do you mean, my sweet? To what are you inferring?_

****

_Ben Solo, the barrage of filthy text messages in my phone is exactly what I am referring too._

****

_I do believe I have a similar quantity of debauchery from you._

****

_I’ll tell your mother it was your fault if we are late._

****

_Touche. I’ll see you soon._

****

As much as Rey was thrilled to be attending the Senator’s Benefit as Ben’s date, it was really the after party she was looking forward to the most. In the few days since the inaugural - and highly successful - Special Customers Club after hours event, they had been forced to correspond by text and phone.

****

Some very indecent, hot and heavy text messages and telephone conversations.

****

No dick pics sadly, the man was in IT security, so some lines could not be crossed.

****

Rey noticed the car was travelling through the quiet streets of the well to do and well connected. It was quite different from the more modest surroundings of her own home and place of business. The Organa-Solo’s were a family difficult to pin down, they obviously came from wealth and prestige, yet the Senator (and the Senator’s son) frequented a small - but well run - salon, and kept a low profile other than official functions and activities.

****

And Rey would know, because she had looked.

****

The car turned into the entrance drive of a very large and very expensive looking apartment complex.

****

_My driver has informed me you have arrived, the concierge will see you to my apartment._

****

Rey was filled with nervous anticipation, that did little to dissipate as the lift climbed higher and higher.

****

“What floor does Ben.. I mean... Mr. Solo live on?” she asked the concierge.

****

“The penthouse, Miss,” he replied.

****

It seems Corporate Security was a very lucrative business, that, and being born into wealth. It was an entirely different world from the one Rey had lived in.

****

The lift arrived at the floor of the penthouse, the concierge bid her good evening, but Rey was too nervous to hear it.

****

The wheels on her travel kit protested loudly as they dragged along the carpet behind her as she walked up to the door. But, before she could knock, the door opened, and there was Ben Solo standing in the doorway, hair dripping wet, wearing only his bathrobe.

****

Rey’s mouth ran dry as desire flooded through her entire body. Would she ever just feel, well, normal around this man? She mused, debating the notion in her head.

****

“Fucker,” she muttered, in response to his state of undress.

****

“Well, good evening to you too, Rey,” he said with a chuckle. His eyes appraised her entire body, lingering over her exposed hip, then trailing down to the split that traveled high up her leg.

****

“My face is up here, Solo,” Rey said with a wry grin.

****

“That, ah, dress, is something else, Rey,” he said, returning his attention to her face, his eyes filled with lust.

****

“Rose picked it out,” Rey replied, raising her chin slightly in defiance.

****

“Remind me later to send Rose a floral arrangement to express my gratitude,” he said with a sly smile. “With a note asking her to apologise to my mother for making me miss her benefit, because I elected to stay here and ravage you, instead.”

****

Rey liked that idea - very, very much - but she also had not gone to all the effort of getting dolled up, only to not even make it out the door.

****

“So, can I come in?” Rey asked, her brow raised in query.

****

Ben nodded his head, as if to break the spell she had enchanted him with.

****

“Of course, and Rey, you look beautiful. Really beautiful.” he lent in to lightly brush her lips with his, careful not to disturb her carefully applied make up. His hand however, was less circumspect, as he grazed his fingertips along the line of her exposed hip.

****

Her pussy began to throb in earnest this time, as she remembered the intensity of earlier in the week. Up against the shelves in the storage cupboard, in the shampoo chair, then later that week, breathlessly moaning into her phone as he whispered the most obscene things into her ear as she rolled her clit under her fingers until she shuddered in exquisite abandon.

****

_The chances we will make this benefit are growing dimmer by the moment_ , she thought.

****

When his other hand reached up to stroke her hair however, she was immediately brought back to reality.

****

She slapped his hand away, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

****

“No Ben, no touching. It look Rose a long time to create this, and I don’t want your meaty paws undoing it.”

****

It seemed she had her own principles when it came to certain things, just like him.

****

She strode past him into his apartment, her case in tow behind her.

****

He cocked his head, looking at the case with curiosity.

****

“Fleeing the country after the benefit, darling?”

****

“No,” she bristled. “It’s my travelling case for when I do offsite jobs.”

****

He chuckled, “Serious business, this hair gig.”

****

“You better believe it, now, where should we get set up? Preferably before your hair dries too much and I can’t do anything with it.”

****

“Oh, I’m sure you will think of something if that happens,” he grinned.

****

“Where’s your bathroom?” Rey asked firmly. She was here to do a job, and if nothing else she was determined to get it done. Her pride in her work demanded it.

****

“Through there,” he pointed.

****

They headed down the hall together, and she marvelled at his beautiful bathroom, all done in chrome, white, mirror and glass as she entered the room.

****

“Sit,” she instructed, pointing to the edge of the oversized bathtub. She snorted, imagining a regular sized tub just wouldn’t cut it for a man of his size.

****

He peered into her kit as she pulled out various lotions, pomades and sprays. He received another gentle swat to his hand as he reached in to inspect the contents further.

****

She ignored his pout.

****

“Ben, would you like it if I went in to your office and started messing about with your tech?” She said sternly.

****

“No, I would not,” he replied, at least having the decency to look chastised.

****

“Good, hands off my hair equipment,” she retorted. She was sure she caught an air of mischief from him at her words, but quickly turned her mind to the task at hand.

****

“Now,” she continued after making the necessary preparations, “You didn’t dry your hair with a towel like I told you, right?”

****

“No ma’am,” he replied. She absolutely caught the sly look on his face that time.

****

She pulled out the special microfibre cloth, just right for the job, and gently started to blot his hair with it. It quickly absorbed the water dripping from his perfect curls.

****

Satisfied his hair was dry enough, she put a small amount of the pomade on her hand, rubbing her hands to disperse the product evenly in her palms.

****

“Smell,” she instructed, putting her open palms up to his face.

****

He inhaled the scent, the tip of his nose lightly brushing her skin. Goosebumps shot up her arm in response. He noticed her reaction, casting his eyes up to meet hers.

****

“I can smell vanilla, tangerine, and what is the other note?” He asked.

****

“Bourbon,” she replied.

****

The expression of innocence on his face belied the impudence of the hand that reached under the split of her dress, to stroke the skin just above her knee.

****

“Ben…” she reprimanded.

****

“You said hands off the hair equipment, you didn’t say hands off _your_ equipment,” he replied.

****

She didn’t make the correction, or ask him to remove his hand.

****

She pushed her hands through his damp locks, the luscious aroma of the texturiser enveloping them. She adjusted his waves so they would dry naturally, just needing a light spritz with sea salt spray to add some extra lift before they went.

****

His hand traveled further up between her legs, causing her to squirm as heat flooded her core. His fingers stroked the sensitive skin just outside her panties. She swooned, suddenly gripping on to his shoulders to keep herself steady. The terrycloth of his robe was soft under her palms.

****

She looked down to see his robe had parted slightly, giving her the indication he was not wearing anything underneath. It look every inch of her willpower not to push her panties to the side and straddle him.

****

“I think… you can get dressed now,” she said breathlessly.

****

His hand slowly trailed back down the inside of her thigh.

****

“Suppose I should,” he said with a soft sigh. He stood up, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose, and went into his dressing room.

****

“Care to join me?” He asked, his voice lit with amusement.

****

“I have to stay here and pack away my things,” she said with a shake of her head. She knew if she saw him without his robe on, benefit or no benefit, she would push him to the floor and ride him like she was a cowboy at a rodeo.

****

She collected her equipment, her hands shaking as she did. It was bad enough that she had to stand in close proximity to the man and touch his glorious locks, but his hand carressing her thigh was almost her undoing.

****

Rey decided he was going to need to take _extra_ special care of her in the car on the way to the venue.

****

Rey almost fell over as he returned to the bathroom, fully dressed in his tuxedo. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, the tuxedo fitting him like a glove, highlighting his broad frame. He was perfection.

****

“You… look… amazing,” she said, stumbling over her words.

****

He smiled in return, and she was sure she was going to pass out right there.

****

_He absolutely has to take care of me in the car,_ she thought firmly.

****

His hair was now dry enough to add the sea salt spray, and she had to get him to stoop down so she could work it through his roots for extra lift.

****

She took a step back to inspect her work.

****

“Perfect,” she determined.

****

“Yes,” he replied. “You are.”

****

——-

****

Rey slid back into the town car that brought her here earlier, that was now due to take them to the benefit. She felt his eyes on her body as she moved across the seat.

****

He climbed in after her, his massive bulk dominating the smaller space of the back seat of the car.

****

He murmured something to the driver, then pressed the divider button to close the driver compartment off, giving them complete privacy.

****

Rey tilted her head to one side, moving her leg to drape across his thighs, allowing the split of her dress to expose a good deal more leg and just a hint of her panties.

****

Ben softly trailed his fingers up the length of her calf, a move which both teased and excited her, then grabbed her leg to slide her along the seat, his hand now resting at the top of her inner thigh.

****

He found the the edge of her panties, softly dipping his fingers under the fabric. Rey squirmed in anticipation - his attentions while she was doing his hair had left her incredibly worked up, and there was no way she was going to be able to attend a social event with any kind of lucidity without getting a release first.

****

Everything was silent around them, save for Rey’s increased panting and the tell tale creak of leather as she writhed.

****

He hissed as he dipped his fingers into her wet folds. “Shit, I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

****

“So why aren’t you?”

****

“Because, then the both of us would have to answer to my mother. This benefit is the only thing she asks of me in an official sense. And it keeps her happy for the rest of the year.” As he was speaking, he ran his fingers around her entrance, coating them in her arousal.

****

The sound of his phone cut through the tension in the car, and he dug into his jacket to find it.

****

“Speak of the devil,” he muttered as he answered the call. He slid two fingers inside her, and she squealed and threw back her head in response as she felt the delicious release of tension.

****

His fingers started to slowly thrust inside her as he spoke into the phone, his eyes never leaving her face.

****

“Yes, Mother… we are on our way, maybe fifteen minutes… yes, she is here with me… yes, she does, very… yes, of course I told her she did…yes, I got one… Last Tuesday at her salon like you told me to… I don’t know Mother, I guess it smells very nice...no, you can’t speak to her right now, she’s on another call… I will Mother, see you soon.”

****

He hung up the phone and smiled at her, “I think my mother likes you. Hope it’s okay that I declined her request to speak to you, on your behalf.”

****

Rey nodded, her hips bucking in time with his thrusts.

****

“I know I told my mother fifteen minutes, but I’m happy to go around the block again if you need extra time.”

****

Rey shook her head.

****

“Won’t… be… necessary,” she panted.

****

He chuckled, a dangerous glint suddenly in his eyes. “Let me _really_ help you.”

****

He made a move to slide down so he could put his mouth on her.

****

“No!” Rey exclaimed.

****

“No?”  Ben responded, as he began to pull his fingers from her.

****

She clutched his arm to stop him.”Don’t stop what you are doing. But, if you add your head between my legs into the mix, I can’t be held responsible for what happens to your hair.”

****

He broke out into a broad grin, while his fingers began to thrust again. “Maybe I don’t care. Maybe all this hair business is just a ruse to get you into my bed.”

****

“Ben, never, _ever_ say you don’t care about your hair. Or I shall revoke your membership to the Special Customers Club immediately.”

****

“Heaven forbid…. so I guess heaven will need to wait.”

****

Ben buried his face into her neck, nuzzling and kissing her. The scent of vanilla, bourbon and tangerine wafting up to greet her. She grabbed his forearm to guide the rhythm and depth of his thrusts, then slammed her hands back down on the leather seats to steady herself as Ben followed her lead.

****

She felt the tell tale tingle in her toes first, the tingle then drifting upwards, filling her as much as Ben’s thick fingers were.

****

“When are you going to fuck me?” She panted. His fingers buried deep inside her was certainly an entirely welcome start, but her mind was frantic at the idea of waiting hours before she could truly have him.

****

“I know a spot at the venue,” he said gruffly, his breath heating her neck. He sensed her impending climax and quickened his pace, curling his fingers to hit the ultimate pleasure zone within her.

****

The idea of sneaking away at the benefit to be ravaged by Ben Solo was far too much for Rey, tipping her over the edge into ecstasy.

****

Her core was on fire as she began to clench and pulse around him. Even though she had only met him days ago, it had been too long since he had used his touch to make her come (although his voice and texts had done wonders in the meantime). As bliss tore through her, the relief at finally having him physically pleasure her to completion was immense.

****

She released a strangled sob, her hands buckling under as her peak consumed her. She wound her arms around his neck (careful to avoid messing his hair) and clung to him as his fingers wrung every last drop of ecstasy from her.

****

As she came down, she felt him slowly remove his fingers. She whimpered, trying to regulate her breath, which came in ragged huffs.

****

Ben turned and pressed the intercom to speak to the driver.

****

“Once more around the block, please, William.”

****

“Yes, sir,” was the reply.

****

He turned back to her, scooping her up in his arms and placing her into his lap. She snuggled into him, and felt his face pull into a smile against her cheek.

****

“Thank you, I just need a moment,” she murmured.

****

He cleared his throat and shifted underneath her. Her eyes opened wide as she felt his hard length against her thigh.

****

She looked up at him.

****

“So, I’m not the only one who needs a moment.” She giggled. “Can I take care of it for you?”

****

“Yes, later, at the benefit, while I’m seated inside you.” He growled.

****

“Deal,” she nodded.

****

They sat for some minutes, embraced in each other and in the intimate softness that already existed between them.

****

The intercom broke the silence.

****

“We are coming up to the venue, sir.”

****

Ben looked at her, taking her nod to indicate she had fully recovered.

****

“Thank you, William, please make your way there.”

****

She felt a nervous flutter of anticipation, and doubt flitted across her face.

****

“Rey, my darling, I will be beside you all evening. Other than a quick stop to the bathroom to freshen up.” He waved the hand that had been buried deep inside her minutes earlier.

****

“That reminds me,” he said, placing his fingers into his mouth to taste the evidence of her arousal.

****

“Ben!” She squealed, delighted and yet scandalised by his lewdness.

****

“Well darling, you wouldn’t allow me to drink from the source…”

****

“Hair,” she stated firmly.

****

“Yes, hair,” he confirmed.

****

——

****

As Ben and Rey moved through the crowd, looking for Senator Organa, Rey couldn’t help but notice the attention the pair of them garnerd. Unaccustomed to such things, Rey moulded herself to him a little more.

****

She wondered if Ben was aware of the lustful looks he drew from many of the women (and, for that matter, some of the men), while all the while remaining completely ignorant of the stir she herself was causing.

****

Ben stopped many times to greet people along the way, shaking hands and making introductions for Rey. At all times, his arm was draped around her, with his hand resting on her exposed hip and waist. His thumb softly stroked her bare flesh, which was at once comforting, but also sent sparks shooting into her core.

****

“People are staring at us,” Rey whispered into his collar.

****

“Well, usually I attend these things alone. So, people are wondering how I managed to convince such a beautiful woman to attend this boring soirée with me.”

****

Rey snorted, she highly doubted that was the reason.

****

Finally, they found the Senator, and Ben kissed his mother on both cheeks, his hand remaining on Rey.

****

“Mother,” he said in a tone that was at once formal, with an undercurrent of deep affection.

****

“Ben,” Senator Organa replied with equal tone. She cupped her son’s face in her hands, giving him a thorough appraisal. “I see Rey here has done something suitable with your hair.”

****

Ben bristled slightly at her words. “Thank you, Mother, so glad you approve.” He said drily.

****

“Rey!” Leia exclaimed, as she turned to greet her son’s date. Leia beamed at her, causing Rey to glow under the warmth of it.

****

“Good evening, Senator Organa, it’s such a pleasure to see you,” As Rey spoke, her lips broke into a smile.

****

The Senator’s eyes drifted down to the hand placed firmly on Rey’s hip.

****

With a twinkle in her eye, she replied, “Oh, I think given the circumstances, you can call me Leia.”

****

Rey’s heart was about to burst with joy at the invitation, even though she felt entirely shy at the idea of actually doing it.

****

“Okay... Leia,” she said softly.

****

Rey saw Ben stifle a smile from the corner of her eye, and he gave her hip a little squeeze.

****

“Mother, I have to find the event organisers to take care of some paperwork,” Ben said, with a soft chuckle. “Can I leave you to take care of Rey for a moment?”

****

“Of course,” Leia said, that twinkle still present. “We shall use the time to catch up on girl talk.”

****

“Mother…..” he warned.

****

“Off you go,” Leia dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “Solo men always think everything we have to say is about them,” she said to Rey.

****

Ben had a doubtful look on his face, but did as he was told anyway.

****

As Ben walked away, Rey turned to Leia, curious about what matters Ben had to attend to.

****

“What business does Ben have with your charity?” She asked, referring to the Girls in STEM organisation the benefit was in aid of.

****

Leia paused and considered her reply.

****

“Rey… I’m going to tell you  - only because Ben wouldn’t ever tell you himself. Each year Ben creates three separate college scholarships for disadvantaged girls to complete their education. It’s one of the largest donations the charity receives each year, but he does it on the strict provision that it remains anonymous.”

****

Leia paused again for effect, “But, I have the feeling he wouldn’t mind me telling you.”

****

“Oh,” Rey replied. Was there nothing imperfect about this man?

****

“I’m so pleased you two seem to have hit it off,” Leia continued.

****

_Hit it off is perhaps the understatement of the year,_ Rey mused.

****

“I had a feeling you two would get along famously.”

****

Rey blushed, “You set us up?” She asked.

****

“Set you up is such a _deliberate_ term. It so happened that my son was in desperate need of a trim, and it just so happened that I knew exactly who the best person for the job would be. Mothers have a sixth sense about these things.”

****

Ben returned to them, just in time to catch the tail end of the conversation.

****

“Mother, what exactly do you have a sixth sense about?” He asked skeptically.

****

“Ben, it’s between Rey and I,” Leia replied airily. “Now you two go off and mingle, I see some people I need to attend to.” With that, she leaned in for a kiss farewell from her son, and gave Rey a warm squeeze on her arm.

****

Ben turned to Rey, looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern.

****

“Rey…”

****

“You heard your mother, it’s secret girls business.”

****

“Well, I can think of some other business we need to attend to,” he placed his hand back onto her hip, his thumb softly caressing her again.”Can I take you somewhere… more discreet?”

****

She subtly leaned against him to indicate her agreement.

****

He led her through the crowd, this time only waving hello and nodding to the other guests, rather than stopping to make small talk. As they left the main function area, they came to a mostly private hallway, flanked by a series of rooms.

Rey was giddy with anticipation over what they were about to do next. She had been longing for this since she first set eyes on him earlier that evening, hair dripping wet, clad in only a bathrobe. And while his attention in the car was certainly welcome, his fingers were _not_ his cock.

****

Ben tested the door handles, to check if any were unlocked. After the fourth try he gave a little victory cheer, and, after making sure the coast was clear, he bustled her into the empty room.

****

Closing and locking the door behind him, he reached for her as she fell into his arms. His lips set a punishing pace, one which she met with equal ferocity. Her hands reached around him to grab his derriere, melding their pelvises together as she pushed her hips into his.

****

She wanted him, now.

****

She broke their embrace to survey the room, eyeing the cream sofa up against the wall.

****

“Sit - now,” she instructed.

****

His lips were swollen and red from their passion, and he seemed drunk on their kiss. He nodded and walked over to settle in on the sofa, undoing the button of his tuxedo jacket and placing his feet on the table in a slight act of impudence.

****

“Are we expected to return to the benefit?” Rey asked.

****

“No,” he shook his head. “We just needed to make an appearance.”

****

“Is there a back way out of here, or can we only use the front entrance?”

****

“I can arrange for my driver to collect us around the back,” his eyes grew darker as he caught the line of her thinking.

****

“One last thing - before I ruin you -  next time we do this, can it be in your bed rather than the car, my supply closet, the shampoo chair or over the telephone?” she asked, her voice low with desire.

****

“Nothing would please me more than to make love to you all night long. I promise the next time I unravel you, it will be from the comfort of my bed,” he growled - a delicious promise which was mirrored in his whiskey eyes.

****

Satisfied with the arrangements, Rey continued. “Hair is now declared open for business… As am I.”

****

She slid her hands up the length of her thighs, reaching up under her dress to hook her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. She pulled them down and stepped out of them, kicking them to one side with her foot.

****

His face remained a beautiful expression of predator and prey, knowing he was going to have her, but only as decreed by her instructions. She had a feeling he liked to play it both ways, sometimes dominant, in charge, plundering her, and other times yielding to her. She felt powerfully sexy with this amazing man sitting, waiting for her to come and have her way with him.

****

Feeling bolder, she continued. “I want to look at you before I come over there.”

****

The creaminess of his hand was in direct contrast to the black of his trousers as he pulled down the zipper. Rey’s mouth was dry, and her heartbeat was thumping in her ears. Her pussy tightened further in anticipation of what he was about to reveal.

****

As he pulled his cock from his pants, she could see he was fiercely erect, driven by a need for her that had began in earnest more than 60 minutes prior. She exhaled slowly, then began to walk across to his position on the sofa.

****

Rey gathered her dress behind her, lifting it as she straddled him. His hands went to her waist, pulling her up and over him so she was positioned directly over his cock. She moved down, slowly impaling herself on his hardness, feeling the exquisite pressure on her hot, tense core as he became fully seated within her. She was still wet from their escapade in the car, so she took all of him with ease.

****

They both let out a small sigh as they adjusted to each other.

****

Rey brought up her hands, threading them through his hair. At first her strokes where slow and deliberate, then as the mood took her, more frantic, as she delighted in tugging at his strands with wild abandon, the hairdresser oath to preserve hair as art at all costs forgotten. It was something he seemed to enjoy very much, by the amount of jerking and pulsing his hard cock did inside her.

****

Deciding the time for frivolity was over, she gently pulled his hair, forcing his head back as she brought her mouth down to his. Their tongues danced together as Rey started to piston her thighs to move up and down his length. She huffed with each completed movement, as her hot, pulsing core surrounded him.

****

Ben let loose with a low growl, pushing her hair back from her face so he could watch her face as she writhed above him. He teased her lower lip, nipping and sucking as her mouth parted in lustful ecstasy. His hands drifted down to her breasts, his fingers rolling over the hard peaks of her nipples, causing her to move her hands to his broad shoulders so she could push harder as she quickened her pace on his cock.

****

He watched her in rapture as she drove herself up and down his length, and she tilted forward so her hair formed a cocoon around them. Just his eyes, her mouth and the sound of their bodies slapping together.

****

“Rey,” he moaned, his hands on her ass, helping her to ravage him. “I have something very important to tell you.”

****

“What, Ben?” she huffed as she continued to drive herself down onto him, each plunge more intense and more exciting that the last.

****

“I have never had so much fun at one of these shindigs before... in my _life_. Promise me you’ll always come to black tie events with me.”

****

Rey threw her head back and laughed, grinding down on him as she did. “You mean, this isn’t standard operating procedure?”

****

“No,” he let out a deep laugh in return, causing his cock to vibrate inside her. She moaned in response, and made a mental note to tell him later that the day they met in her salon, was the best work day of _her_ life.

****

It felt so good to take him this hard, but she wanted more, to be caged beneath him where all she could do was take his thrusts. She wanted it deeper, right to the very centre of her being.

****

“Harder,” she moaned. “Need more.”

****

He took that as his cue to gather her in his arms, lifting her up to place him underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, enabling him to enter her completely. She groaned as his thrusts began to consume her, her hands clutching his backside to feel the contraction of his muscles as he pounded into her. One of his hands was braced against the arm of the sofa, and the other snaked down her stomach to find her clit.

****

“Yes, Ben. Please,” she panted, so close to achieving the release she craved. Reaching orgasm while his cock relentlessly thrust into her was one of the most blissful sensations she could possibly imagine. Paralytic pleasure was taking her over at a rapid rate, her eyes squeezed shut as the intensity within her increased, her core pulsing and squirming around him. She was tantalisingly close, it hung just out of reach, close enough to sense, but too far to grasp.

****

Ben seemed to sense this, and lifted his pelvis higher, pushing harder against her as he ground into her. Her eyes snapped open, it was all she needed to come apart underneath him, the heels of her feet digging into his back. She gasped, her breath suspended in mid air, her climax tearing through her as she clenched around him, her core hot, wet and writhing. This was the moment he joined her in ecstasy, bellowing as he came. Thinking quickly, she clamped her hands over his mouth, feeling the power of his voice, hot and vibrating against her palm as he spilled into her, possessing and completing her.

****

Ben collapsed onto her as she wrapped her arms around him. His chest heaved from exertion, and they lay together still and silent, the only sound reverberating around the room was ragged breathing, and the muffled sounds from the function room drifting in from outside.

****

Rey stroked his hair tenderly, allowing the soft tendrils to thread through her fingers.

****

“So, we heading back to the party?” She asked with a giggle.

****

“No,” he said, groaning into her neck. “To my shower, then to my bed.”

****

“That is an excellent destination,” she concurred.

****

After collecting their wits, and Rey’s panties, Ben grabbed Rey’s hand to lead her out to the waiting town car to avoid detection. It was not quite as simple as it sounded, both of them looking as post coitial as newly weds on their wedding night.

****

Giggling as they collapsed into the rear of the car, the short ride back to Ben’s penthouse was punctuated by the moans and growls of two people utterly besotted with each other. The divider remained closed, and if the journey had been a mere five minutes longer, the driver would have received instructions to go around the block several times. But Ben was resolute in his determination to take Rey into his shower and then into his bed.

****

The journey in the elevator to his penthouse was equally passionate, his lips devouring her as they ground into each other. Both of them were equally torn as to whether to keep Ben’s promise to Rey or not, or to press the emergency stop button.

****

“There will be time enough to fuck you in the elevator later,” Ben noted sagely, as his hand deftly slid between her folds.

****

They just made it to the shower, where Ben used his strong hands to stroke and caress Rey’s cheek, as she caresses and stroked his length with her tongue (for she had made no promise), until the filth pouring from his mouth reverberated throughout his bathroom. Rey watched below him in wonder as her attentions drove him to spill into her mouth as he cradled her head in his hands.

****

He tenderly dried her after their shower, sending her off to bed so he could finish his evenings ablutions. Ben chuckled when he returned to his bedroom to find Rey sitting upright on his bed, wearing only his tuxedo shirt and a cheeky smile.

****

“Looks much better on you,” he observed as he dove on top of her, causing her to squeal in delight.

****

Then, Ben kept his promise.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos - or better yet - a comment. I love receiving and responding to comments, they make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (especially) make my day! So please consider leaving one if you enjoyed my fic.


End file.
